Beautiful Murderer
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Cain x Petros pairing. It is all just a game to Cain, and he wants a new plaything. Warning: Yaoi and such! Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Silent Surrender

_Author's Note_: For **naturally morbid**, who continues to challenge and intrigue me. Cheers everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beautiful Murderer

"Die you fucking bastard!" Petros roared with what was left of his might, as he swung his Screamer at the beautiful murderer before him. Brother Petros of the Department of Inquisition had been periodically assisting Abel whenever the good Crusnik was in need, and now was one of those dire times.

Abel lay face-down on the ground just outside the lush Giardino Providence; his body broken and heavily bloodied from battling with his twin, leaving Petros all alone with the demented monster.

Petros' left arm was shattered and he had collected himself a myriad of vicious wounds all over his body; destroying most of his armor and rendering his red robes to tatters.

Cain easily dodged his attacks, as the fatigue of war was weighing greatly on the Knight of God. Cain was just playing with Petros now, making him give chase and come after him; furthering his weariness and pain.

Petros retaliated from his missed blows as he spun around, breathing heavy, but once he circled, Cain was right in his face again, smiling cruelly. Before Petros could will himself to react, Cain raked his deadly claws against his chest in a quick swipe, tearing cloth and flesh in four long, jagged lines.

Petros grit his teeth, but still let out a growl from the white-hot pain as the brave Knight finally had had enough and dropped his weapon. Cain's smile only sweetened as he took a graceful step back and let the great man before him fall to his knees and collapse from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Foolishness," Cain remarked snidely as he loomed over the beautiful, fallen Knight at his feet.

* * *

Numbing, tingling pain roused Petros from his state of disorientation. Wearily, the Knight tried to open his eyes, but it hurt his head too much so he kept them shut.

Willing his nervous system to pick up the current state his body was in; he noticed that he was standing upright, but with his back pressed firmly against something smooth and cold. He figured his shirt must be off because he could feel the cold directly on his skin from the surface.

Instinctively, Petros tried to move his arms that were down at his sides, but it was to no avail. His massive arms were securely tied at his wrists, effectively strapping himself to the metal slab at his back.

Upon trying to jerk at his restraints with a little more force, white hot stabbing pain boiled up and tore through his entire left arm, making him drop his head and scrunch his face from the unexpected pain.

Petros did not move until the searing pain finally died down in his broken arm.

His head was pounding against his skull, his leg muscles were tired from standing for God knows how long, his arm felt like it was going to fall off… and he did not know where he was.

Petros heaved a deep sigh; trying to clear his head and remember what we could. He remembered meeting up with Abel at the Santuario, where he was told about searching the outskirts of the town in Giardino.

But what were they searching for?

Petros chewed the inside of his cheek as he strained his weary mind to remember more, but he could not recall anything after they arrived in the garden district.

"I see you are awake," purred a cool voice from the other side of the room.

Petros snapped open his eyes, despite the utter discomfort it brought him, and looked to the source of the melodic voice. His heart sank in his chest upon seeing _his_ face.

Cain smiled happily at the bound Knight totally at his mercy. Medium length golden hair framed Cain's angelic face, accenting his soul-piercing light blue eyes and gorgeous mouth that demanded attention.

Petros narrowed his eyes to slits as he felt his heart speed up as a scalding anger took over his insides as he remembered everything all at once – about Cain attacking him and Abel, essentially cutting them both down piece by piece as if it was some kind of game.

Petros briefly recalled Abel's limp and bloodied body, and he felt a twinge of worry tug at him for the slightest of moments as his anger at the one making his way over to him overrode any other emotion.

Cain quirked up a thin eyebrow at how furious Petros was as he took graceful, measured steps over to him. Cain's long, white robes trailed after him as he walked slowly up to his prisoner, making him look like a beautiful seraph that comes only once in a millennia to bless a deserving soul in the name of God.

Petros, however, looked like a rabid caged animal, ready to tear any and everything apart upon being released; hands fisted tightly, teeth bared, eyes livid, and chest heaving.

Cain chuckled at how pitifully frustrated Petros was, and once he was right in front of the Knight, he reached a delicate hand out and traced his fingertips around the muscles on his abdomen.

"You are too sexy when you're angry," Cain mused darkly, only furthering Petros' wish to tear his head clean off his body.

"Don't fucking touch me, you sick fuck," Petros warned through his gritted teeth.

Cain mock pouted at Petros' harsh name-calling but his devil's smile soon returned to his lips. In a movement too quick for human eyes, Cain's hands were squeezing Petros's hips in his hands. Petros gasped out of pure shock of what Cain just did without him even seeing it.

Cain smirked at Petros' reaction and leaned in close, putting his lips to Petro's ear and whispered, "I think I will touch what I wish of yours, seeing as how you are in no position to tell me otherwise, my dear."

Petros's eyes widened from hearing the distinct sadism in Cain's words, making a gripping, belittling fear engross the better of him. Petros visibly gulped down his dread; trying to remain stoic even though his skin was crawling where Cain was touching him.

Cain removed his lips from Petros' ear, sweeping them across his cheek and to his lips. Petros squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Cain's warm breathe on his skin as the Crusnik brushed his soft lips against his own.

The lightest of kisses was placed on the corner of Petros' mouth, making him whip his head to the other side and away from Cain. Cain grimaced from Petros' unwillingness to play, and he slowly brought his claws up his chiseled stomach and chest to grip his chin; not hard enough to draw blood, but sharply enough to leave marks.

His scowling face in Cain's clawed hand, Petros bitterly spat out, "Save it. I'd rather you just kill me."

"In good time, my dear; I just want a bit of fun with you before I do," Cain said just as velvety smooth as he tilted Petros head back, examining his diamond-cut features.

Petros did not like that sound of that anymore than he liked Cain observing his throat. His knuckles were aching from his grip being so intense for so long, as he felt Cain's hungry eyes on him.

"Immaculate," Cain cooed about Petros' breathtaking and bloodied features before sinking his deadly sharp fangs into his neck.

Petros cried out from the pain that immediately surged through him from Cain's harsh bite to his tender flesh. Cain 'mmm'-ed as he drank from Petros while he let his hands wander all over the exposed torso of the Knight. Deft fingers trailed up and down Petros' battle-hardened arms and sides, mixing the sensations the blue-haired Knight of God felt from such ministrations.

He wanted to groan from the pain as well as sigh from the pleasure. He slid his eyes shut as he realized that same, light pain being inflicted on him only heightened the delicious pleasure he felt from Cain's touches. What was crystal clear to Petros, however, was that everything Cain was doing to him was making his blood rush straight to his groin.

Petros had to bite his lip to stop himself from making another noise from both the dull pain and tingling pleasure threatening his body.

Cain sensed him go rigid under his touch, and he smiled into his neck, licking where he had bitten; causing Petros to let out the air he was holding hostage in his lungs in a sensual sigh. Cain pulled his lips off Petros and looked him in his electric, but glazed blue eyes.

"Don't fight me, love. You will see I'm not as bad as my brother makes me out to be," Cain purred before he forcefully pressed his lips to Petros' slightly parted mouth, making the Knight open his mouth even wider in surprise.

Cain spared no moment and plunged his tongue right into the warm cavern, eliciting a low moan from Petros, who could not help but admit to himself how positively good it felt. Cain expertly swept his soft tongue over Petros', relishing in the metallic taste of blood that was present and the soft noises that Petros was making despite himself.

Petros was too mentally and physically drained to fight anymore, and he knew Cain knew that as well. He had been wracked with so much so fast that he could not help but get carried away in the tidal waves of pleasure that Cain was creating. Giving into the sinfully delicious pleasure was so easy and it felt remarkable, and Petros silently condemned himself for being so weak.

Their kisses became heated, rushed as the other tried to devour the other with movements of their lips and tongues in each other's mouths. Cain nipped at Petros's lips a few times, making them crash their lips back together in the next instant, as he continued to claim and clutch at every muscle that adorned Petros' chest and arms with needy hands.

Petros pulled at his restraints, desperate to touch the man that was rousing and destroying his senses, exciting and killing him... all at the same time. He needed so badly to take Cain's hands and put them on himself where he wanted them the most.

Suddenly, Cain broke their kiss and removed his hands from his lustful Inquisition soldier.

Petros almost whined from such an abrupt removal of his pleasure. Almost. Cain grinned at the confused look on Petros' face.

"Excellent. You didn't even feel a thing, did you?" Cain remarked cruelly, seemingly pleased with himself.

Petros was taken aback. He didn't feel something? What does that mean?

"I didn't feel _what_?" Petros demanded, feeling his blood boil and his head swim again.

Cain smiled happily in his face once more as he raised a now empty syringe in front of Petros' horrified face.

"Wh- what…was…" Petros stammered as his vision blurred at an alarming speed, making his head spin and his bearings practically disintegrate into chaos.

The last thing Petros saw before passing out was Cain's angelic face smiling at him and the thin, glass syringe that he was holding up.


	2. New Arrangement

"_Everything is for a reason and that nothing is ever really in vain unless you truly believe it is so." _–April S.

* * *

Petros groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked out the heaviness in them. His head felt like it was on fire and his stomach grumbled in its plea for nourishment. He sat up slowly and lifted his hands to his temples.

Sat up?

He could sit up?

Petros frantically surveyed his surroundings.

Petros' mind puzzled and gaped as it took in the large chambered room, with dark red walls, chocolate brown wood trimmings and furniture, candle chandeliers, and a roaring fireplace. Petros looked down to see what he laying on, tipping his sleek blue locks in front of his face in the process.

He scanned the huge, rounded-corner, red silk bed with black and red pillows with a thick brown canopy encasing it.

Despite the striking ambiance he was in, Petros could not help but grimace as he remembered his final moments with Cain…and the syringe. Petros grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bested and rather stupid for it.

Slowly inching off the enormous bed, Petros also became painfully aware that he was just in his black pants. No boots, no socks, no shirt. Just great.

Surprisingly enough, he examined how his left arm was tightly wrapped with thick, white bandages and that he could no longer feel any pain from it. The bones must have been reset.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood up from the bed and approached a nearby bedside table with many glasses and bottles on it. There were a few empty glasses, but the others held bronze, gold, and clear-colored liquids, scattered about the table in no particular order. Probably alcohols, so Petros immediately steered away from them.

Walking cautiously and with one hand on his aching stomach, Petros passed by row after row of book shelves stocked full of books of all kinds of different shapes, colors, and conditions. Pulling one out at random, Petros looked at the little red book titled, _The Road to Suicide_, and flipped to any page.

"The only way to become smarter is to play a smarter opponent," he read aloud from the book. Petros felt a little jolt within him from the line and immediately closed the book with a 'pmf' and crammed it back into the vacant spot on the shelf.

Petros walked passed the gigantic fireplace that looked like one could fit a small car into and spotted a medium sized table that was stocked full of food and drinks.

Petros' mouth watered and his stomach hitched at the heavenly sight of steaming rotisserie chicken, white and fried rice, dumplings, vegetables, spring rolls, various fruits, cakes, pies, sake, teas, coffee, water, and juice.

Quickly reassuring himself that no one else was in the room with him, he walked over to the table and sat down at the one and only chair there, eyes glued to all the hot, delicious food at his fingertips.

Petros ate enough to feel full but not to be completely filled, as his training has had it embedded in his mind to only consume what is necessary to get by, as a Knight must always be nimble and ready for anything.

Petros could already feel his strength returning to him from his feast, and he smirked to himself.

"_Cain will not even know what hit him when he tries to face me again,"_ Petros thought triumphantly as he rotated his right arm at the shoulder.

But then, another thought crept its eerie way into Petros' mind.

"_But…why? Why have I been allowed to roam freely in this room and eat such food? Why go out of his way to make me comfortable? "_ Petros thought as he chewed on his lips, feeling his hope leave him just as quickly as it came up.

He could not think of an answer.

But then, interrupting his thoughts, a door by the southwest corner suddenly swung open. Petros instinctively assumed a defensive stance and waited for the intruder to make himself known.

Taking him by complete surprise, but not enough for him to let his guard down, Isaak Fernand von Kampfer, also known as Wizard, stepped before him, holding something.

"Why hello, Petros Orsini, Director of the Department of Inquisition," Kampfer greeted formally, respectively; sinisterly.

Petros could almost cringe from how formal Isaak was being with him, and he did not respond.

"I am Isaak Fernand von Kampfer of the…" Isaak started but was cut off.

"I know who you are, _Wizard_. What do you want?" Petros snapped, acid dripping off every word as he continued to glare at the very calm and collected Isaak.

Isaak shook the hair out of his eyes beautifully and smirked at Petros before carefully setting the items in his hands down on the bed.

"Master Cain wishes to see you. He will be up shortly, so he had me bring you these," Isaak said impartially as he dug in his pocket and retrieved his small, silver cigarillo container and matchbox.

Petros lowered his guard as he watched Isaak light his cigarillo and take a long drag off of it.

"What was injected into me?" Petros grumbled finally after Isaak had slowly blew out the musky smoke.

"Oh that." Isaak chuckled around his thin cigar; remembering the bright green liquid he himself had concocted, "That was to make you more…compliable with our little plans for you." Another drag.

"What are you talking about?" Petros demanded. He wanted nothing more than to kill the filthy villain tainting his eyesight, but he needed information and he needed it quick.

"Master Cain has taken quite a liking to you, it seems. Don't worry, it'll be temporary, I assure you. He only obsesses over a new plaything for a short period of time before moving onto the next," Isaak mused as he took the cigarillo out of his mouth and just held it by his face in between two long, gloved fingers.

Petros was stunned by the sadistic meanings behind these words. A _plaything_? Cain wanted to _play_ with him? The thought alone made Petros' stomach hurt even more than it already did. The only question his bewildered mind could muster was…

"Why?" Petros demanded curtly.

Isaak ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, seemingly savoring the taste of his cigarillo; allowing Petros to see just a hint of the pink muscle, as the Wizard searched for the appropriate words to respond with.

"Again, he likes you. Who could blame him?" Isaak replied at last, eyeing the gorgeous man before him with a playful smirk, "And also, I do believe Mein Herr is curious to see if his new invention is working…"

"What?!" Petros bellowed out mindlessly upon hearing Isaak's cryptic words.

For probably the first time in his life, Petros was genuinely afraid.

"I bid you ado, Petros Orcini," Isaak said with a bow, unwilling to explain any further, and then quickly left the room.

Petros was dumbfounded, as he just stood there with his mouth open; trying to think of any explanation for the Wizard's statement.

Tearing Petros suddenly out of his confusion, none other than Cain himself appeared right in front of him- so close their noses almost touched. Petros immediately leapt back from being so close to the deadly Crusnik, a concerned and fearful look claiming his features that he could not suppress.

"What have you done to me?" Petros demanded, though his voice wavered a bit, as the urgency to panic was mercilessly pulling at him. The recollection of the syringe was still fresh in his mind, along with Isaak's puzzlebox of an explanation.

This feeling did not help as Cain was not portraying his usual carefree smile. This time, his beautiful eyes were half-lidded and lustful as his lips were slightly parted.

Petros gulped at the sight of Cain looking like that, so tantalizing and driven to get what he wants as the Crusnik started slowly, sensuously walking towards him.

"If you mean the shot I gave you, well…"Cain purred as he pushed back his golden locks from his face with a devious grin, "it was a special serum designed to make you want me…_crave_ me, even."

Petros blinked at Cain; trying to take in the true reason while remorsefully realizing that that was the cause of his irresistible attraction to the Crusnik right now. That was the reason Cain was captivating him at the moment, rendering him in a trancelike state where the only fully cohesive thought was to be as close to Cain as possible.

"Did you have any of the chamomile tea?" Cain suddenly asked in a low, careful voice as he approached a trembling Petros, who could not find it in himself to move as long as Cain was looking at him like that.

Trying frantically to remember what all he had eaten, Petros realized that he actually had drunk some of the sweet, aromatic chamomile tea.

"Yes…I did. What of it?," Petros said, almost too worried to hear the consequences, as he chewed his bottom lip to shreds.

Cain noticed Petros' harsh treatment to his lip and slowly reached up a hand to his face. Ever so lightly, Cain ran his thumb over Petros' enticing lips, ultimately making the Knight stop biting at it, and lean into the tender caress.

Closing the small distance between them, Cain kept his hand on Petros' face as he stepped forward so their chests touched. Petros felt his heart jump from the intimate contact as he could feel Cain taking in breathes now. He was so beautiful, so impossibly elegant and beautiful; it was intoxicating.

Petros knew that the serum must be working, as he found himself dying to have a taste of those full, luscious lips and to feel more of Cain's unbelievably soft skin against him.

"Chamomile…is my favorite," Cain purred before capturing Petros' lips in a searing, passionate kiss.


	3. Of Games and Obsessions

Petros was instantly consumed by the fire that the kiss inflicted upon him, as he quickly got over his initial shock and gave

"_Everyone has their obsession / consuming thought / consuming time / they hold high their prized possession / it defines the meaning of their life / You are mine"_ –Mute Math

"Chamomile…is my favorite," Cain purred before capturing Petros' lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

Petros was instantly consumed by the fire that the kiss inflicted upon him, as he quickly got over his initial shock of it and gave into the contagious lust.

The Knight felt his worries and anguish just melt away from his body in great waves of relief as their kiss deepened and their tongues mingled together. Cain moaned into Petros' mouth and ran his hands up his broad chest, eliciting a groan from the other man as well.

In that moment, Petros realized that this was exactly what he needed – he needed this delicious passion, and he specifically needed it from the beautiful Cain. He knew in the back of his muddled mind that this feeling was unnatural and solely chemical induced, but the way his body was heating up from Cain kissing him, coupled with the ripples of subtle satisfaction that coursed through him because of it, Petros simply did not care.

Petros slid his massive hands up Cain's slender arms and to his face; gently holding it before slipping his fingers into his silken blonde hair. Cain moaned appreciatively upon having his hair lightly pulled to angle his head back so Petros could kiss him more fiercely.

Cain then moved his hands down Petros' chest to his perfect abdomen, making the Knight purr for him into their kiss. The Crusnik then seized Petros's muscled hips in his hands and ground his growing erection into the other man's.

Petros broke their kiss as he reared his head back and gasped from the sensation against his arousal, and immediately attacked Cain's lips again but with more force. Petros moved his hands down Cain's slim back to his firm ass, squeezing the supple flesh roughly before pulling him forward to make their swollen members grind again.

Cain moaned this time from being handled so sensuously and harsh by the Knight- he loved it. Cain squeezed Petros' hips harder as a response, massaging the hipbones that jutted out slightly with his thumbs.

Petros was in love with the man's guttural moans and caresses, so he pushed Cain's long white cape from his shoulders, letting the fine material float to the floor carelessly.

Before the satin garment even hit the ground, Petros had torn the front of Cain's robes to ribbons with a few efficient rips to the light clothing. Cain took sinful pleasure in how vigorous Petros was being; as if he would die if he did not have him now, so he obediently let the Knight do his own bidding. He will have his fun soon enough.

Once Cain was stripped of his shirt, Petros instantly attacked his milky smooth skin, biting and licking any patch of it he could find, making the Crusnik tip his head back from the overloading sensations and shudders. Cain trailed his fingernails all over Petros' wide back as the Knight all but devoured him; nipping harshly on his collarbone, sucking hard on his neck, and squeezing his broad shoulders in his hands as he worked.

Meanwhile, Cain had moved his hands from Petros' back around to his front, where he inched down Petros' tight black pants off his hips. Petros grunted from feeling Cain pull down his pants and he delivered a sharp bite to Cain's neck, just below his ear. Cain groaned from the bite, feeling nothing but immense pleasure wash over him, making him yearn for the rugged Knight before him in the worst way.

As soon as Petros was rid of his pants, Cain smirked at him before clutching his shoulders and shoving him backwards and onto the bed, making his bright blue hair and tanned skin contrast a world of difference across the blood red sheets.

Petros kept his eyes trained on the alluring vampire god as he slowly walked over to him, making sure to sway his hips dangerously. Petros was mesmerized by the angelic figure before him that practically dripped eroticism, and barely even noticed it when Cain used a knee to push Petros' own knees apart so he could stand right in front in him.

Petros's fingers tightened on the bed, drawing in the liquid silk sheets that adorned it in his hands as he rested on his elbows and watched Cain place his delicate hands on top of his thick thighs and sink down to his knees in between Petros's legs.

"I told you I'm as bad as my brother makes me out to be," Cain cooed against Petros' heated flesh, making him tingle and gasp from the warm breathe.

Without another word, Cain starting lapping up the pre-cum that had pooled at the top of Petros' swollen cock; making long drags with his tongue against the silky smooth skin. Petros immediately tilted his head back and let out a long, erotic sigh; melting from the sweeps of Cain's tongue up and down his length.

Cain skillfully massaged the thick head of Petros' erection with his tongue, occasionally nipping lightly at the tip, making the sturdy Knight shudder and buck up to meet his mouth. Cain raked his sharp nails up and down Petros's parted thighs, mixing his taunting pleasure with electric light pain as he increased his suction – taking the whole length down his throat and sucking from base to tip, and back down again. Petros rewarded him with many shuddered moans and heaving pants upon having his begging cock sucked so intricately, as he fisted his large hands in Cain's glossy hair.

Cain knew Petros was on the verge on losing control, so he lingeringly pulled his lips from Petros' member; purposefully not wanting Petros to come yet.

The Crusnik delighted in the barely audible whimper Petros made from the sudden loss of his pleasure, as quickly he moved a hand to the side of them - to a little bundle wrapped in a white cloth sitting on the bed… the parcel that Isaak had brought in earlier.

Petros was panting like he had just ran ten kilometers, as his body was trembling with tenseness and wanting, so he did not notice the slight of hand Cain had just accomplished.

Cain maintained eye contact with Petros as he retrieved one of the concealed items from the package; a charming smile decorating his flawless features. Petros, in turn kept his eyes fixed on Cain as the elegant Crusnik wiggled out of his white pants and lazily straddled Petros's hard-muscled hips; completely oblivious to what Cain had in his hand.

Cain gazed down at his handsome Petros with an almost loving look in his glassy eyes as he watched Petros bite his lower lip and run his hands all over the toned, slim physique sitting in his warm lap. Cain leaned down to him for another round of smoldering kisses. Petros kept his hands on Cain's sides as he moved, loving everything about the small, perfect form controlling him.

"I have a confession…" Kiss. "…that tea you drank…"Kiss. Groan. "…acts as a catalyst to the serum in your veins…"Kiss. Lick. "…and basically…"Nip. Grind. Moan. "…you can't come unless I say so," Cain cooed sweetly in the midst of their passion.

Petros eyes shot open at the information.

"What!?" he choked as Cain kept kissing his jaw line and neck in wet, sloppy kisses. Petros gripped his shoulders to steady him so he could look him in the face.

"Yes, love, it's true. Think of it as a sort of temporary 'cock ring.' You don't come until I want you to," Cain retorted, almost gleefully. Petros blinked and gulped, not sure if this was god news or bad news.

Cain's smile widened as he sat up in Petros' lap again.

"And I'm going to make sure that you are good and tortured before you do…" Cain purred as he began stroking his own cock in long, lazy pulls. Petros' jaw dropped at the sight of Cain touching himself, and he felt his own cock pulsate in response.

Cain arched his back, tossing his messy blonde hair back, as he stroked his cock faster. Petros gripped Cain's thighs as he could nothing but watch such an erotic scene play out before his eyes. His neglected cock twitched wantonly as he drank in the sight of Cain jerking himself off almost frantically while he moaned and writhed in pleasure on top of him.

"Ohhh…_Petros_…nnh…," Cain breathed as he continued pleasuring himself, squeezing Petros's leg in between his thighs.

That did it.

Petros could not stand anymore, and he dug his fingers into Cain's hips to get his attention.

"Cain…._please_," Petros begged; feeling as though he would burst if he did not have him now.

Cain ceased his ministrations obligingly upon hearing his sex being begged of him and promptly shifted off the Knight; effortlessly flipping him over so Petros was on all fours. Petros was painfully reminded that despite how fragile and meek Cain looked, he was still a Crusnik and had staggering amounts of power contained in that small, wiry form of his that could easily overpower almost anything else in existence.

Finally using one of the items he had had Isaak bring up, Cain popped open the lid of the warming, vanilla-scented oil and poured a liberal amount in his hand.

Upon hearing the slight 'pop' sound the vial made, Petros craned his neck around to look behind him at Cain. He gulped; a million thoughts running through his head at the same time as he watched Cain sensuously smear the oil all over his throbbing erection.

"W-Wait…" Petros began; shocked at finding his voice was leaving him, though.

Once his cock was well lubed, Cain used one hand to position it right at Petros unprepared entrance while the other had a firm grasp on his hipbone.

"I want to hear you beg some more," was all Cain said before plunging his cock deep inside the Knight.

Petros let out a strangled scream from the unexpected intrusion; red hot pain getting the better of him as Cain did not wait for him to adjust and began a slow and methodic rhythm of pumping in and out of him.

Petros scrunched his face and grit his teeth to try to deal with the new, tearing pain inside him; not wanting to scream for Cain just yet. Toes curled and hands balled in the sheets, Petros forced himself to push out so he could take more of Cain inside him with less resistance. Once he did, he heard Cain sigh in great pleasure and start running his hands over his back and thighs. Petros, too, had to admit that as soon as he pushed out, the sex felt indescribably, unequivocally amazing- the pain subsided and Cain's cock thrusting in and out of him felt so so good.

Petros released his bit lip when he moaned deeply and began moving his hips in sync with Cain's firm thrusts into his ass; needing to have him pound inside him deeper, harder. Cain did not pick up his pace, despite Petros's efforts and obvious desire, and instead, he cruelly whispered, "Beg me, Petros."

Petros only had to consider his words for a millisecond before he let his pride shatter in the midst of this never before felt pleasure's reign, and he breathlessly replied, "Please, Cain…nnnh…fuck me harder."

Cain smiled, all too pleased with this wish being granted by his lovely Knight, and proceeded to slamming his cock into the willing body underneath him. Petros cried out his pleasure as Cain's intense, almost violent thrusts pounded against his sweet spot each and every time; Cain specifically targeting the sensitive bundle of nerves just to torment Petros to the fullest extent.

And he was.

Petros was all hot, breathless moans and lustful cries as his prostate continued to get hit and hit again; his neglected cock swelling up nearly twice its normal size in its desperate yearning and need to climax.

When Petros thought he was absolutely going to burst, Cain pulled completely out of him with a squelch; leaving the trembling Knight panting and confused.

With no warning; a tactic Cain seemed to be favoring lately, the dark Crusnik effortlessly flipped Petros over again so that he would lie on his back before him. Hiding another item from the package in his hand, Cain crawled on top of Petros' large form and straddled his hips. Petros, all too anxious and at his painful threshold, seized Cain's narrow waist and crashed his ass down upon his throbbing cock. Petros moaned loudly upon feeling Cain's tight, hot entrance around him. Cain, in turn, arched his back beautifully upon having Petros' enormous length sheathed fully inside him in one thrust. However, Cain wasted no time and, in the midst of his body being bent backwards, he readied the small toy that was in his hand and plunged it deep inside Petros' ass.

Petros howled again from receiving mind blowing pleasure from both ends as Cain rocked his hips against Petros's, along with sliding the thick, ribbed dildo in and out of Petro's slick entrance.

Petros's hands were all over Cain, pushing and pulling him in short, staccato movements, making the Crusnik fuck him at a frantic tempo; all the while Cain kept driving the dildo against his sweet spot. Petros moaned hoarsely every time, as every time felt good enough to make him come, even though he could not due to Cain's serum. The result of which was Petros on the brink of tears from being so tense, so ready to spill, but not able to.

Knowing of his predicament, Cain breathed to his Knight, "Do you want to come?"

Shakily, with his eyes closed, Petros said, "Yes…"

"Then come for me….right now…nnnh ohhh…come inside me, Petros," Cain purred, as he continued his frenzied thrusts and grinds to the quivering Knight.

With a final, deep plunge of the dildo to his sweet spot, coupled with Cain's constant riding at a breakneck pace, Petros came as if on cue from Cain's words and spilled his hot, milky essence long and hard inside Cain's slim body, coating the inside of his ass with its pearly texture and warmth. Cain moaned loudly as he continued to ride out Petros' incredible orgasm, loving how it felt as Petros flexed his cock inside him to milk himself dry.

Meanwhile, Cain had arched his back again, stroking himself with as much intensity as their lovemaking until he finally squeezed Petros hard with his thighs as he spilled his hot seed all over them in long, white arcs.

Upon seeing Cain throw his head back and jerk himself to oblivion on top of him, Petros was overwhelmed by just the eroticism of it all and reluctantly came again inside Cain's hot, click body that still grinded against him in their last waves of ecstasy.

Cain collapsed on top of Petros's hard, heaving chest, both panting and exhausted as they lay spent in their afterglow.

Petros was rendered speechless. What was to become of him now? Would Cain just let him go? Too many thoughts floated around in his brain, making him a silent mess as he absentmindedly slipped an arm around Cain's shoulders and scooped him against his side.

Cain curled into Petro's lazy embrace, a pleasant and satisfied smirk decorating his features before he slipped a hand in between Petros's thighs and slowly pulled the toy out of his lover. Petros grunted when it was removed, the feeling suddenly snapping him out of his reverie; allowing him to think a bit clearer. Petros wetted his dry lips before he spoke.

"You said the drug you gave me was only temporary?" Petros asked evenly; a plan starting to formulate within the gears of his mind.

Cain sighed theatrically while he traced a finger over the lines of muscle across Petros' chest.

"Yes, it was…but," he almost crooned to the Knight at his side, "it could be made a permanent… affair if you like. What do you say?"

Petros swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in his throat.

"Yes," Petros said flatly as he slowly closed his dazzling blue eyes.

Cain smiled happily and hugged him tighter, apparently satisfied that his new plaything wanted to be more than a temporary toy for him. Cain could not help but be overjoyed at Petros' easy submission, as he, himself during their lovemaking realized just how much fun Petros was and how much he would like to have him around longer. Cain was beside himself with happiness at this new development.

"Excellent! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get the stronger dose for you," Cain chimed as he beamed his best smile that could melt a solid iceberg.

Petros did not even so much as flinch, but only blinked and nodded as his response to the positively cheerful Crusnik. He watched him as he slid off the bed and pulled on a white silk robe.

Cain smiled back at Petros, who was still lying comfortably in the bed, as he said, "I am pleased you have decided to remain at my side, Petros. I think you will be most happy here with me."

Suddenly, a thought struck Petros.

"Cain, could you send Isaak here again? I just have a couple of questions about what he put into the serum. I think I'm starting to feel a few side effects," Petros asked, trying his best to sound as calm and convincing as he possibly could in the angelic face of the deadly Contra Mundi.

Cain gave him a slightly puzzled look at first, raising a thinly arched eyebrow at him before saying, "Of course. I'll send Isaak here to tend to you while I'm gone."

Petros just nodded again, and Cain glided out of the room…to get the one thing that would surely mean his doom. He had to make haste and put his plan into motion quickly!

As soon as he heard the soft 'click' of the door going back into the doorjamb, Petros leapt out of the bed and scrambled to pick up his clothes from the floor. No sooner had he finished hiking his black pants back up, he heard a slight knock at the door. Petros straightened up on the spot and smoothed out his wild hair.

"Come in," he said coolly, despite his internal worry about his half-formed plan.

Isaak stepped into the room confidently, as a servant would, and Petros' mind immediately began crunching facts and inferences about the mysterious man.

"_He pulled out a cigarillo from his left breast pocket before, meaning he is right hand; so his mobile phone, of he has one, is probably in his right pants pocket…" _Petros' thought process concluded amidst its slight panic and post-sex daze.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Isaak asked fairly as he placed a hand over his heart and tipped his head a little, letting his inky black hair fall over his shoulders.

"Yes," Petros stated, just as calmly as before as he strode over to the Wizard, "you… have something I want."

At that, Isaak's eyebrows drew together to reveal his blatant confusion at such an ambiguous statement. He did not have too much time to think about it, however, as Petros quickly delivered him a swift blow to the head; knocking him unconscious. As soon as Isaak's body crumpled to the hard wood floor, Petros fished a hand in his right pants pocket.

"Bingo," he whispered triumphantly to himself as he pulled out Isaak's cell phone from said pocket.

Dialing quickly, Petros made the one and only call he knew was necessary for his survival.

"Hello? Deus Iqus? Yes…yes, it's me! Shut up and listen. I'm going to describe the place I'm in and I need you and the team to search the entire area for it, and Deus…bring lots of weapons..."

"_They're our objects of affection / that can mesmerize the soul / there is always one addiction / that just can not be controlled /You are mine"_


	4. Wartime Tactics

Petros snapped the phone shut, feeling only slightly relieved that he got to make the call to the Inquisition

"_All warfare is based on deception. There is no place where espionage is not used. Offer the enemy bait to lure him." _

"_Nothing is more difficult than the art of maneuvering for advantageous positions.__"_

"Thanks, Deus," Petros concluded with a thoughtful sigh.

Petros snapped the phone shut, feeling only slightly relieved that he got to make the call to the Inquisition. He had described to the best of his abilities what the inside of the building looked like, and from that information, tried to piece together how the outside must look like.

The sun had shone directly into the room earlier that morning, meaning the bedroom with numerous, arch-shaped windows faced East, which is then directly followed by a long corridor with round circles that lead to stairs. The building did have a unique contour to it, but Petros still knew that his team would have a good 25 kilometers of townhouses and mansions to cover.

Petros nibbled on his lip and furrowed his brow, trying to think of his next move…a move that would not end in his death.

Deciding first and foremost to hide Isaak, Petros bent down and scooped up the unconscious Wizard in his powerful arms. After another quick survey of the area, Petros narrowed his adequate hiding places to the adjacent bathroom and the large fireplace that had shut off on its own a while ago.

"_It's possible Cain might go into the bathroom…can I risk it, though?"_ Petros mentally asked himself, growing more and more nervous by the second.

Time was running out, so he decided he would, in fact, have to risk it, and Petros clumped Isaak's body in the large white and pink marble tub and drew the curtain around him; shielding him from view.

Turning his thinking now of what more he could to aid his Inquisition members in their rescue, he realized that they will need some sort of sign to point them to him.

Drawing in a bit of air and puffing out his chest a little, Petros tossed the blankets of the large bed to the floor and hastily removed the white, fitted sheet from the mattress. Before working with the fitted sheet, Petros put the red covers back on the bed and arranged them as they had been- a little messy from sex. Petros frowned.

After tying a sturdy square knot into the sleek fitted sheet, Petros assessed that his team would most probably be coming in from the West, so he headed back into the bathroom that faced said direction. The Knight raised a small windowpane up with some effort and dropped his fitted sheet signal out. Once it was hanging down the side of the building far enough, Petros brought the window down on it hard and tied the other end around a latch on the pane to keep it in place.

It was only after he gave the sheet a final tug when he heard the bedroom door close. Crap. Cain.

Reacting swiftly, Petros reach over and flushed the toilet and walked calmly out of the bathroom, satisfied with his work, but now comes the really hard part.

Petros felt his heart hammer in his chest as he looked upon Cain's smiling face and open arms. Petros willed himself into Cain's embrace, both men holding each other tightly- Cain playing with Petro's hair, Petros gritting his teeth.

"There you are. I was worried about you when I didn't find you where I left you," Cain's voice seemed to drip with suspicion and curiosity.

"Well, I'm right here…in your arms," Petros managed to say in his softest tone, trying to dissuade the deadly Crusnik of suspecting him of anything.

Cain smiled at his loving words and leaned back from his embrace so he could look him in the face.

"Yes, you are," Cain cooed, seemingly in a trance from how content he was at the moment.

Cain leaned in and kissed Petros gingerly on the lips, savoring the feel and flavor of his mouth against his. Petros knew he had to keep up appearances – he needed to buy the time, so he deepened the kiss; allowing Cain to explore his mouth with his soft tongue.

Obviously, the serum's potency had worn off because as Petros kissed Cain, the Knight wanted nothing more than to throw up on the spot…but he was on a mission.

With a final nip to Cain's lower lip, Petros took a step back from him, smirking pseudo- playfully, and slowly sank down to his knees. He had to be careful how he moved as he had left Isaak's cell phone on so Deus Iqus could track it, which also meant that it would ring clear as a bell if he accidentally hit any of the keys.

Now fully on his knees in front of Cain, Petros sensuously ran his hands up Cain's thighs, to the folds of his robe.

"Mmm, Petros…you are a delight," Cain praised his new pet as Petros parted the silk material, revealing Cain's arousal.

Petros grinned up at Cain briefly before swallowing Cain's cock all the way down his throat. Cain reared his head back and thrust his hips forward, further ramming his cock in Petros' warm mouth.

Petros 'mmm'ed as Cain fisted his hair and pumped his hardened cock in and out of Petros' glorious mouth. Petros purposely sucked hard on Cain's cock; dragging his lips and tongue around all the ridges and veins that throbbed in pleasure- all in an attempt for the Crusnik to be completely distracted.

"Oooh…Petros," Cain panted shakily as he picked up his pace, thrusting faster in Petros' wet mouth as he tilted his head back and seized the back of his head in a firm grasp.

Fully aware that Cain was oh so close to losing it, Petros stopped his ministrations- needing to prolong this horrible, dishonoring task for as long as possible.

Petros slowly pulled his mouth away from Cain, leaving the man before him panting for more as he was about at his sweet brink of spilling his seed deep in Petros' waiting throat.

The Knight gracefully rose to his feet and slowly wiped off his lips with his thumb, everything about it was suggestive and erotic.

Cain smirked, despite his sexual frustration; he was always one for fun and games, as well. Besides, why rush? Petros Orcini was his now, anyway, for as long as he lived…

Deciding to up the ante, Cain threw an arm around Petros' neck and tugged him forward so their lips crashed together. Immediately, tongues meshed together, the other's warm breath and hot moans filled the other's mouth, hands were everywhere.

Cain slipped one hand inside Petros' pants and started stroking him slowly, occasionally squeezing his testicles and running his fingers up the whole length. Petros moaned, despite himself, into Cain's mouth, which Cain swallowed hungrily from his tantalizing Knight.

With his free hand, Cain subtly retrieved a small syringe, similar to the one used before on the great Petros, but this time it was filled with blue liquid instead of green. Cain spun the syringe around in his hand so he was holding it with the needle out, intending on delivering the shot to an unaware Petros.

Luckily, Petros opened his eyes just in time to see Cain raise the evil-looking needle over him, reading to plunge the damning liquid in his veins and ruin his holy life. Without a moment to spare, Petros broke their distraction of a kiss, in spite of he fleeting thought of who was the one doing the distracting, and grabbed Cain's arm before the needle could penetrate his skin.

It took a massive amount of Petros' brute strength to keep Cain's arm up in the air; meanwhile the Crusnik's eyes had turned a magnificent blood red color as he smiled wickedly in Petros' face, revealing long white fangs that went past his lower lip.

Petros grit his teeth as he tried not to waver in his resistance, but that was becoming a more daunting task as the milliseconds ticked by. Petros was forced down to one knee as Cain's pressure to his arm was becoming too much for the Knight of God, and he let out a strangled yelp as he felt his shoulder joint grind painfully in its socket.

Cain chuckled at Petros' pain and futile struggle, and promptly tore his arm away from Petros' grip. As soon as his hand was freed, Petros clutched his injured shoulder, quite certain that a tendon or two had been ripped by Cain's sheer force on it.

"Dear Petros, understand now that you _will_ be my sex slave. You will bend gladly to my every whim…for the rest of your years. I think I will quite fancy seeing you in chains, love," Cain said, unspeakable malice coating his every syllable, making Petros cringe inside.

Petros narrowed his eyes in pure hatred at the man that loomed over him, and his mind blanked at the dark sight of Cain preparing to stab him with the needle somewhere on his body.

Petros closed his eyes, only hearing his own heart beat in his ears, and said quietly to himself, "Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding. In all your ways acknowledge Him and He shall direct your paths. _Proverbs_ chapter three, verses five and six."

He breathed out the air he had been holding and awaited the inevitable.

Unexpectedly, the door suddenly burst open; slamming into the nearby wall with a thunderous crash and raising a bit of dust into the air.

"Target: in sight. Don't move!" a deep, monotonous voice called out.

"What the hell?!" Cain shouted angrily and wondering where the rest of his servants were.

Both Cain and Petros stared at the clouded doorjamb, until a small, red flicker of light caught Petros' attention. Following the light and looking up, Petros saw the red beam of an unmistakable Inquisition machine gun trained steadily on the standing Crusnik's forehead.

Brother Bartholomaios, also known as Deus Iqus, stepped through the rubble with his Deus Ex Machina in tow. His little data screen covering his left eye ran through series after series of numbers until it cleared the analysis and went blank.

Dues' bright red Inquisition robes were as flawless as ever as he stepped further into the room with loud thuds of his heavy boots and inched closer to Cain. Cain had his nose wrinkled and his red eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the android, as if he could vomit on the spot from him being there and interrupting his plans.

Without taking his chocolate eyes off Cain, Deus asked his kneeling Inquisition Director, "Brother Petros, are you injured at all?"

Before Petros could even answer the relatively simple question, Cain had used 'haste' to side step around Deus, momentarily throwing the efficient Killing Doll with his disappearance. Petros had jumped to his feet as quick as lightening, but before he could bat another eye, Cain reappeared behind him, smirking at both the Knight and his loyal Doll as he plunged the sinister syringe deep into Petros' thigh.

Petros hissed in pain and shock, his bright blue eyes going wide.

The needle was in him! The fucking needle with the permanent dosage that would enslave his mind to Cain forever was in his fucking leg!

"_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."- _Sun-tzu, Art of War


	5. Checkmate

The needle was in him

"_You can only get smarter by playing a smarter opponent."_

"_The more sophisticated the game, the more sophisticated the opponent."_

-The Fundamentals of Chess;1885

The needle was in him! The fucking needle with the permanent dosage that would enslave his mind to Cain forever was in his fucking leg!

Time seemed to stand still for a brief moment for the stunned Knight, as all he could do was draw in another breath that his mind was telling him scream back out.

However, someone who was not paralyzed with shock and silent hysteria was Deus Iqus, who, upon seeing the needle go into Petros' leg, promptly lowered his rifle at his Director.

One impeccably accurate bullet shattered the glass syringe sticking out of Petros' thigh before Cain had enough time to push down on the plunger to inject the iniquitous blue serum into the Knight's body.

The loud 'pow' that the Dues Ex Machina had made snapped Petros out of his brooding reverie and made him snap to his feet at once. Cain had leapt a good distance away from the path of the bullet and the explosion of tiny glass shards; giving Petros room to turn around in his spot and glare at his attacker, now with Brother Bartholomaios at his side.

"Oh dear, seems like your little Doll has some skill after all. No matter, though. You both will be dead shortly," Cain sneered, his tone growing angrier by the syllable.

"Negative," Dues replied emotionless as he quickly removed a hand from his gun and reached into the fold of his Inquisition uniform. With a jerk of his hand, HC II-X tossed Petros a standard, black Inquisition .50 caliber M2 machine gun.

The Knight caught it with ease without even breaking his glare from the dark Crusnik before them, the blue serum running harmlessly down his panted leg in a few lines. Just knowing the ominous liquid was _on_ him was enough to make Petros' blood boil and his anger skyrocket, though.

Cain snorted haughtily at their attempt to put up a fight.

"Do get the hell out of my way!" Cain roared before extending out his large, white feathered wings that spanned across the length of the large room and charged after them.

Petros and Deus both dived in opposite directions, letting the Crusnik bolt right through where they had been standing a microsecond before.

"Fire!" Petros yelled at Deus, who wasted no time unloading round after round after round, effectively creating a raging flurry of large, caliber bullets straight towards Cain's back.

A few of the rounds struck the pale Crusnik, leaving gaping holes on parts of his back and one in his leg. Purple-black blood immediately sprang out and all angles from the fist-sized wounds inflicted to the dark angel, followed by a strangled growl in his throat.

Petros half-grinned triumphantly and held up his hand at Deus, who obediently ceased him attack at once. The evil glint in his eyes twinkled when he heard Cain cough up a little blood that he then spat on the floor.

Slowly and slightly slumped-over, Cain turned around to face Petros and Deus, blood still dripping from his massive gunshot wounds.

"Silly human… Did you really think a few lumps of metal would actually kill me?" Cain chuckled darkly before straightening up and smirking at the two Inquisition officers.

Petros grit his teeth. He was out of options against the deadly Crusnik…again. Petros felt white hot frustration course through his being. What should he do? The only thought that clearly identified itself in Petros' war-molded mind that if he was going to die, he would die fighting.

Confidently, fearlessly, Petros stood up as Cain prepared to charge him again to effortlessly rip him to shreds. He hoisted his heavy machine gun in his hands and aimed for the Crusnik's head.

Cain smiled and narrowed his eyes; he was always one for games.

Petros' finger closed around the trigger and was half a second away from pulling the metallic mechanism, when he heard another gunshot sound from far away. It was not from Deus, he would have heard that right in his ear, as the android was right next to him, but this…sounded like it came from _behind_ Cain.

Petros readjusted his eyes to focus on Cain and was he saw bewildered him. Cain was staring wide-eyed at Petros, his face a mask of shock and pain, with one arm out and the other torn off at the shoulder.

Small amount of smoke sizzled up from the gaping wound, whereas large amounts of his rare blood cascaded to the ground.

Petros now looked past Cain and saw a relieving sight- Father Able Nightroad. Abel pushed up his glasses with a finger while he still held out the smoking Peacekeeper, ready to fire again at his twin if need be.

Petros was all kinds of emotions at once before he could internally stop himself. He was glad to see Abel alive and well, he was relieved that Abel had just saved him and his comrade, and he was…something else…grateful. Petros was …happy, even, to see Abel.

"_Bumbling Father Four Eyes just saved me…"_ Petros thought pseudo-bitterly, making him chuckle quietly to himself.

"Cain…" Abel warned; his voice deep with his no-nonsense authority and urgency at his brother.

Petros watched as Cain closed his eyes, his smirk returning even though he was clutching his bloody shoulder, and spin around to face Crusnik zero-two.

"Dear brother, you have quite a habit of showing up where you are not wanted," Cain spat venomously at the silver-haired priest.

Abel did not say anything. He was too busy quickly checking to see if Petros was alright from across the room.

Cain sighed. His strength was leaving him fast as his blood was leaving him too quickly for it to come back adequately.

"Next time we meet, Abel…I will personally deliver you a leisurely death," Cain threatened angrily before disappearing, leaving only a few soft white feathers in his wake.

Abel let out the air he had been holding as he finally lowered his weapon and relaxed his face. He holstered his Peacekeeper and briskly walked over to where Petros and Deus were, smiling happily at the Inquisition officers.

Petros wanted to return the smile, but he did not move a muscle. He needed answers first.

"How did you find me, Abel?" Petros inquired as soon as Abel was about to give him a big hug; his words, thought not harsh, stopping the priest dead in his tracks.

"Well, you see, when I came to in Giardino and found out that you were missing, I contacted the Inquisition immediately. Brother Bartholomaios and I got paired up to search this district and then he got your phone call, you clever guy, so you were quite easy to find," Abel explained with a wink and a playful elbow to his arm.

Petros was not amused…but now he understood Abel's involvement, so he relaxed.

He was actually quite touched that Abel had been the one to contact his department, as he knew full well how much his team members did not care for the AX and vice versa.

"_Abel must have been worried over my disappearance…"_ Petros thought somewhat empathically as he watched said priest beam his best smile up at him.

Petros grinned back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the building-filled district they walked until they approached an adjacent town, where the streets were lined with shoppes and small businesses. By the time they were in the city area, it had gotten rather late and dark. Petros especially needed to rest and Abel was not exactly lively anymore either. Deus, however, maintained his trek back to the Raguel, as he did not need to rest and eat and was intent on informing the rest of the team of Petros' safe rescue.

Abel bid Deus a goodnight, accidentally calling him 'Tres', which ruffled HC II-X's feathers a bit. How Deus hated Tres Iqus, his 'little brother' of the Homo Caedelius, or the Murderer Puppet Soldier Squadron. Bitterly, Dues left them for the night, while Abel did not understand his sudden change in moods. Petros had just rolled his eyes at the whole situation.

Feeling completely exhausted and drained, Petros and Abel found a fairly nice motel and checked into a room for the night. Neither man felt awkward about it, not surprisingly, as they both were about dead on their feet.

Abel decided he would go out again to buy some food for them while Petros gets cleaned up and settled in. Petros was in no condition to argue with the priest, so he reluctantly agreed to the arrangement and headed up to their room while Abel proceeded back outside to the nearby shoppes.

Petros closed the door to the room with a 'click' and turned around to scan his temporary abode. The walls were an off white with simple, curly brown designs here and there; dark wooden tables and desks were spotted around deep maroon furniture. All in all, it was quite tasteful and spacious for the price they paid. Petros walked straight across the main room to the large, maroon curtained window that was present. Drawing back the heavy curtain, Petros gazed down below to the city streets through the glass. Everything looked so peaceful in its sleepy black blanket called night…so why was he so uneasy?

Petros chewed on his bottom lip, a nervous habit while he was deep in thought or trying to figure something out. With a hand placed on the cool window, on which he was leaning to take the weight of himself off his tired legs, Petros sighed at his inner turmoil. Something felt…off with him.

Terribly off.

After everything that he had been through; things he was forced to feel and endure, he could not help but feel the after-burn of Cain's ultimate manipulation with him…as well as something else, but that part was not quite clear. Petros sighed. He was getting nowhere with this and he needed a shower.

Petros dropped his hand from the window and straightened back up, looking at himself in the glass' reflection. Yep, he needed a shower.

Once inside the sufficient-sized white, sand, and light blue colored bathroom, Petros began ridding himself of his dirty black pants; his only article of clothing that he made it out with. Still feeling his heart weigh down in his chest, Petros silently washed his pants in the large, round sink.

As he scrubbed out a few dried blood stains with the difficult motel soap, the Knight let his thoughts wander to the events over the past 24 hours, as well as how they exactly came to be.

Petros recalled how he had helped out Abel every time the silver-haired priest had asked for his help in his search for Cain. It was his duty as well as a key obligation as he is the Director of the Department of Inquisition. But…

Petros slowly stopped scrubbing, and began rinsing the garment now.

But it was always for a little bit more than that. Petros was always quick to be by Abel's side because he knew that Abel needed him, not just for his abilities, but for him just to be there with him in his journey.

Pants now completely rinsed of their soapy residue, Petros flung them over a towel rack to drip-dry. Petros ceased his thoughts for a moment while he turned on the shower, adjusting the hot and cold temperatures until it was just right, which was rather warm as he needed to relax.

Petros stepped in the shower and closed the glass door behind him. Petros almost let out a groan from feeling the remarkable water rain down on him, soaking into his hair and skin with its hot, soothing moisture.

Petros recalled how the vampires of the Empire often had a Tovaras, or a close comrade that they would not hesitate in the least to lay down their lives for. A Tovaras meant more than just a wartime friend; it was a person whom you connected to spiritually and emotionally with as well.

Petros snorted at how he was thinking of vampires right now, but the Empire's solid companionship codes were something that was admired by many kingdoms all over the world.

At that thought, Petros eyes snapped open before slowly closing again as his realization sank in fully.

Petros wanted a Tovaras, a sincere bond with someone. Also, he realized that he, in turn, wanted to be special in that someone's eyes. Petros slammed his fist into the tiled shower wall, cracking it some. That was why he accompanied Abel all those times. He wanted to protect the bumbling priest; know that he was depending on his strength but would also be strong for him as well. Additionally, and most importantly, Petros wanted to be Abel's friend; to truly be close comrades that trust each other on and off the battlefield.

Petros picked up the ginger and tea scented shampoo, poured a little in his palm, and began massaging the gel in his electric blue hair.

"That has to be the reason I feel odd around him now…because he saved me," Petros said quietly to himself. He had intended to just say it in his mind, but he let it slip out before he knew it. He did not regret it. It felt good to say it aloud.

After his shower, Petros was now even more mentally exhausted than ever, despite his muscles feeling better, so he lazily crawled into the single bed that occupied the room. He was still naked, as his pants were not dry yet, but he figured Abel would just sleep on the couch anyway.

As he relaxed in the soft, crisp sheets and blankets in the bed, Petros stared up at the ceiling, trying one last time to ease his cognitive dissonance, which was a lot easier to do in a comfortable bed with no Cain around.

He did not feel remorseful about what had happened with Cain anymore, as he acknowledged that it was out of his control, and it was a blatant sign to him that Abel cares for him and his wellbeing.

"Abel…"Petros whispered, just wanting to hear his own voice say the melodic name before he went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Come for me again, lover…ohh yeah, just like that… and again…" Cain laughed darkly as he pounded into Petros's shaking body from behind. _

_Petros' face was scrunched up, his teeth painfully grit as he could not get away from the menacing Crusnik that was raping him. A few silent tears streaked down Petros' hollow cheekbones, mixing in with the sweat that had already damped them, as he tried desperately thrashing around again._

_It only made the pain worse, though. _

_His throat hurt from choking on his own sobs._

_Suddenly, Cain violently pulled Petros' hair, making him yelp and rear his head back to him. Cain leaned closer to him and sinisterly licked his long, black tongue across Petros' cheek, tasting his salty tears and flesh, before pulling his cock out and slamming it back in with backbreaking force…_

"Petros?"

"_You…are …mine!"_

"Petros, wake up!" Abel shouted, shaking the thrashing Knight by his shoulders.

Petros somewhat opened his weary eyes and immediately began throwing blind punches and swipes to whomever it was above him.

Abel took a sharp blow to his shoulder before catching Petros's hands in his own and steadying his violent movements. Petros was breathing hard and his brow was beaded with sweat as his struggling died down as his tiredness caught back up with him.

"Cain…" Petros began, still seeing Cain from his horrible nightmare.

"Is not here," Abel finished for him, "It's just me. Shh…I'm here, Petros. I'm here." Abel whispered, still holding the Knight's hands firmly in his.

Petros took a much-needed deep breath, calming his frazzled nerves, as he gave Abel's hands a slight squeeze in appreciation.

Taking him completely by surprise, Abel dropped Petros's hands and immediately threw his arms around the Knight's neck, sitting on his covered lap. Petros's eyes widened a bit as Abel squeezed him tighter in his embrace. Slowly, carefully, Petros wrapped his large arms around Abel's middle; further hugging the slim priest to his chest. It was only then did Petros realize that Abel was not wearing a shirt as he felt the Crusnik's cotton soft skin melt into his own. Petros closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Petros," Abel sobbed, almost hysterically into Petros' shoulder, "I was not there to protect you, and he got to you, and …it's all my fault."

Petros squeezed Abel tighter as his words struck some deep chords in him and he buried his nose in Abel's shoulder; unable to speak right away. He felt a little pained as he was reminded of the ordeal, but also touched that it mattered so much to Abel.

Abel slowly pulled his tear soaked face away from Petros' shoulder and locked his winter blue eyes with Petros's bright blue ones.

"I promised myself to take care of you, to never let anything bad happen to you while we searched for… him. Now, I…am bearing what he has done to you…" Abel confessed solemnly as his shoulders slumped in his self loathing and despair.

Petros was in awe of how much he really did mean to Abel. Abel had been regarding him as his Tovaras the entire time- he had just been so blind to it all, though. And here Abel was now - hating himself for what had happened to him…and Petros could not be any more moved by the caring gesture he had never known before. Caring. Concern.

Happiness having washed away any of Petros's feelings of reserve and doubt, which rendered him feeling crystal clear and refreshed, Petros gently lifted Abel's chin back up to meet his stern gaze.

"It's not your fault, Abel," Petros said solidly but softly. Abel just blinked more tears down his face.

Petros noticed and carefully brought his hands up to cup Abel's delicate face and wipe away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. Abel slid his eyes shut and sighed upon being touched so tenderly.

The raw emotions between the two men of duty were so thick; it was almost another living force in the room.

Ever so gently, Abel raised his hands and placed his fingertips on Petros's wrists before running them lightly down the length of the Knight's forearms. This sugary sweet touch left Petros' skin burning for more, and he lovingly brought Abel's face up to his own.

Both men closed their beautiful eyes and slightly parted their lips before they shared the softest of kisses; both just loving the ultra delicate intimacy that spoke worlds more than what they could at the moment.

"_If you change the rules on what controls you, you will change the rules on what you can control."_ – ?


	6. Sweet Victory

"Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat

"_Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat."_- Malcolm S. Forbes

Ever so gently, Abel raised his hands and placed his fingertips on Petros's wrists before running them lightly down the length of the Knight's forearms. This sugary sweet touch left Petros' skin burning for more, and he lovingly brought Abel's face up to his own.

Both men closed their beautiful eyes and slightly parted their lips before they shared the softest of kisses; both just loving the ultra delicate intimacy that spoke worlds more than what they could at the moment.

Petros relished in their sinfully close proximity; feeling Abel's lips on his lip, his breath on his skin – all of it was cherished. He moved his hands from Abel's face down his slender throat until they reached his square shoulders, which he held firmly. Abel whimpered softly from Petros' caresses and angled his head to deepen their bittersweet kiss.

They only pulled their lips a few centimeters away from each other for air, but Abel wasted no time in sliding his hands up Petros' broad chest and around his neck; lightly tangling his fingers in that shimmering blue hair he had wanted to touch for so long.

It felt as sleek and silky as it looked and Abel pulled on the locks to bring his head back down to him again for another kiss. This time, their lips were hot against each other's as they slipped their tongues into the other's warm mouth, both making a sensual game of exploring the warm caverns and fighting for dominance.

Petros swept his fingertips up and down Abel's back and moaned softly into his mouth as the priest on top of him clung to him for dear life, as their kisses grew more and more intense. All the pent up feelings they had been having for each other was finally coming apart at the seams as they both willingly lost themselves to indulging in the other.

Both could not be happier as a result.

As loving as they wanted to be with each other, they could not help but slowly give way to the gripping, burning primal need that pulled at their every being. With that in mind, Petros seized Abel's hips in his hands and effortlessly flipped him back so he could be on top of him.

Now with his back against the soft bed and Petros's strong hands hungrily snaking up his body, Abel slipped his own hands around Petros' wide back and slowly dragged his fingernails up that muscled frame above him. Petros caught Abel's lower lip in his teeth as he hissed from the subtle, erotic pain the priest was giving him. Petros then pressed rough kisses to Abel's sharp jaw line, moving down his neck to his collarbone, at which point he ground his naked erection against Abel's clothed one.

Abel arched slightly from the delicious friction administered to his swollen cock; further pressing his chest up into Petros' mouth. Immediately, Petros captured one of Abel's raised nipples in his mouth, tonguing and nipping at the erect bud of sensitive flesh. Abel's back arched more intensely as he tossed his head back and stammered Petros' name. Petros smiled around Abel's nipple and promptly moved to the other one, performing the same procedure and receiving the same reaction.

Abel gripped Petros's carved biceps as the Knight began lapping at the priest's slim, fairly muscled abdomen; tracing every line with the flat of his tongue. Abel was practically purring from Petros' torturous ministrations and he pushed one of his hands down to the hem of his grey cotton drawstring nighttime pants. Petros smiled against the taut skin below Abel's navel and looked up at the trembling priest; all of Abel's sensual noises and responses went straight to Petros' throbbing groin, making him yearn for the beautiful silver-haired god below him.

Slipping his fingers underneath the hem of the soft cotton pants adorned Abel's narrow hips, Petros smirked and playfully said, "Getting antsy, are we?"

Abel looked down at the smoldering handsome Knight that lay so very, very close to his begging cock and matched his lustful gaze with his own. Teasingly, Abel licked his lips and breathed, "_Please_…Petros."

Petros' cock jumped at how deliciously desperate Abel's plea was for his touch, so he took pity on the Crusnik and pulled the nighttime pants slowly down his slender legs, them finally ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Abel's beautiful ivory skin glowed against the cool sheets in their dimly lit room, and Petros forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Regaining his senses, and remembering that he desperately wanted to make love to this gorgeous man beneath him, Petros dipped his head low and gingerly licked the moist slit on the top of Abel's cock.

That earned his a sharp gasp from the angelic priest and hands once again in his hair, massaging his scalp and neck encouragingly. Petros swirled his tongue around the head of Abel's throbbing cock, making the priest tug slightly on his locks and arch further up into his mouth. Petros obliged and swallowed him all the way down to the hilt, making Abel moan loudly and his knees shake for a second.

Petros noticed right away that Abel tasted so good; it was addicting, so he made long, deft sweeps with his tongue up the entire length. Abel was all heavy pants and groans from Petros taking his time pleasing him; savoring his taste and moaning low in his throat so it vibrating against his member.

Petros picked up his pace; every moan of Abel's burning in his ears, and began applying substantially more suction to Abel's cock as he worked the solid shaft in his mouth. Suddenly, Petros felt Abel remove his hands from his hair. Petros looked up at Abel and saw the god-like Crusnik sliding his hands up and down his own chest, occasionally pinching his own hardened nipples to heighten his amazing pleasure; groaning and writhing as he did.

Petros felt his cock throb almost painfully from such an erotic sight and he lightly nipped Abel's tip as his retaliation. Knowing now that Abel was more than going a little insane for him, Petros slowly removed his swollen lips from Abel and crawled on top of the panting priest.

"Tell me what you want, Abel," Petros purred in his ear while letting his fingers perform ghost touches over Abel's hypersensitive flesh. Abel let out a small whine from not being handled any rougher, so he wrapped his arms around Petros' neck, pulling him down some, and looked him in the eyes.

"Make love to me, Petros," Abel breathed, every syllable rushing straight to Petros' already begging cock; driving him crazy with overwhelming need.

Petros already knew exactly what he wanted to do with Abel, so after another searing kiss, he slithered back down Abel's lithe form. Abel watched him curiously, expectantly as Petros parted his slim thighs wide and dipped his head down between them with a smirk. Abel licked his dry lips and let himself wonder a bit as to what…

"Ohh-h-h…oh my God, P-Petros…" Abel stammered suddenly.

Abel's mind completely shut off and forgot everything he knew when he felt Petros' thick, soft tongue plunge into his entrance. The Crusnik arched his back as far as he could and let out a silent scream in his unspeakable pleasure.

Petros pumped his slick tongue in and out of Abel's tight entrance, coating him with his warm saliva as he prepared the priest for something bigger to intrude.

After a moment, Petros reluctantly pulled his tongue out of Abel, who whimpered and huffed a little at the loss. Abel watched with half-lidded eyes, however, as the towering Knight shifted in between his legs and grabbed his rock hard cock at its base. Abel's cock twitched upon seeing the Petros' lustful glint in his eyes as he peered down at him and rubbed the rest of his spit on his cock.

Petros gave a final 'are you sure' look to his lover and, to his surprise, Abel nodded and threw his hands over his head, gripping the footboard at the end of the bend to steady himself for the force that was to come.

Petros smirked and seized Abel's ass with one hand while his other guided his cock into the warm, wet opening that awaited him. As soon as the wide head pushed through the tight ring of muscle, Abel groaned from the pain and bit his lip. His hands tightened on the wooden board behind him as he willed his muscles to relax so he could take more of Petros inside him. Upon feeling Abel relax around him, Petros pushed further inside the priest's supple ass, groaning low in his throat as he sheathed his entire length in the tight wet heat.

Carefully, Petros pulled almost entirely out, making Abel sigh, and then pushed back in with more force, making Abel moan. Petros slowly built a steady rhythm of thrusting into Abel, who was bucking his hips up to meet Petros'. Petros grunted and groaned upon feeling Abel move in time with him; thereby taking him in deeper and increasing his overall pleasure.

Petros then released Abel's thigh and dropped to be on his hands and knees on top of Abel, fully needing to make love to him faster.

Abel instinctively wrapped his legs around Petros' slick, muscled back and removed his hands from the footboard to clutch Petros's biceps on either side of him. Almost automatically, Petros started pounding into Abel, putting more delicious force behind every sensual thrust, until…

"OHH!,"Abel suddenly cried as he arched up into Petros' chest and scratched his nails down his arms, "…do that again!"

Petros angled his hips and adjusted his body's positioning so he would hit that sweet spot with every thrust, and in no time, Abel was screaming as his red hot pleasure pooled low in his groin and made his neglected cock seep clear liquid. Tiny red lines decorated Petros's sold back and arms as he picked up his pace even more and was thrusting into Abel with every source of strength he had, which was being equally matched by Abel lifting his hips up to meet each violent pounding and digging his heels into the Knight's firm ass to help push him in further.

"God, Abel…nnnh, I am so close…" Petros said hoarsely through gritted teeth before burying his face into Abel's shoulder, plastering the priest's milky white torso with his electric blue hair.

Abel then freed a hand and gripped the back of Petros' neck, squeezing him close and marveling at how he could feel Petros' hot stomach muscles move against his own as they were pressed fully together and grinding into the other.

"Please Petros…touch me," Abel begged breathlessly, as the grinding friction on his swollen cock in between their washboard abdomens; coupled with his prostate being constantly pounding upon, Abel was dying to experience a sweet release of his built-up passion.

Before he could blink, Petros had pulled his face away from Abel's shoulder and slid a hand down Abel's body to his cock. Holding himself up with one hand, Petros stroked Abel rigorously in time with his frantic thrusts; desperate to see the beautiful man beneath him come before he did.

Abel was all moans and screams at this point as all of the mind blowing pleasure that Petros was administering all over his body merged into one earth shattering force that exploded from his cock. Abel let out a long, throaty moan of Petros' name as he continued to spurt his seed in pearly white arcs all over their lower abdomens as well as some on the bed. Petros could not handle anymore; upon feeling Abel's muscles squeeze him as his marvelous release tore through him. With a few more harsh thrusts, the handsome Knight stilled slightly, slid his eyes shut and gently whispered Abel's name as he let his own ecstasy course through his body and encourage him release his hot seed, long and hard inside Abel's willing body that greedily milked him dry.

Petros did not pull out of Abel just yet and tiredly slumped back down to the comfortable nook in Abel's shoulder. Abel lovingly wrapped his arms around him again, and buried his nose in his hair, smiling and taking in his scent. They held each other solemnly, listening to the other breathe, until they could steady their frantic heart beats again.

After awhile of bliss, Petros pulled his softened cock out of Abel and rolled over to lie next to him, both men feeling completely satisfied and content still. Much to Petros' liking, Abel turned on his side to face him and curled up into his chest. Both men enjoyed the other's warmth and presence and Petros draped an arm over Abel, lazily but protectively. Abel was the first to break the silence.

"Petros," the silver-haired priest began, somewhat timidly, somewhat just exhausted, "that was unbelievable. Did we really just do that?"

Petros could not help but smile at the question; partly because he was sort of thinking the same thing. He pulled Abel tighter to him, who looked up to meet his eyes.

"We did," Petros confirmed, just a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

Abel returned his cheeky grin and said, "Good…because I liked it."

Petros chuckled out loud at Abel's teasing; it was downright adorable to the Knight and he placed a firm kiss to Abel's forehead. Abel, knowing that Petros thought that was cute, nuzzled Petros' strong chin with his nose, similar to how a cat does when it wants attention or loving.

Instead of returning the cute gesture, Petros turned serious and tilted Abel's chin up to him. Abel's own features turned serious upon seeing the determination in Petros's piercing eyes. Petros swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Promise me something, Abel," Petros said sternly, trying to get his no-nonsense point across as much as he dared. Abel found that he was a little touched that Petros had something important to tell him right after they had just made love.

"Anything," Abel assured quietly while he was almost eager inside to hear what was bothering his Knight.

"When you saved me from…Cain, I felt something I've never felt before. At first I though it was simple gratitude, but…it's something else…" Petros trailed off, somewhat letting his fear get the better of him.

Abel kissed him on the lips softly and purred, "Go on." They were so close that their noses were touching, and Petros felt the warm breath that left Abel as he spoke those words of encouragement to him.

Petros opened his eyes and said carefully, "Promise me you won't leave me, Abel. I need you with me." His heart felt like it was about to burst- he could not bring himself to elaborate any further than that.

Lucky for him, Abel knew exactly what he meant- he felt the same way.

Abel's lips parted of their own accord. He only blanked out for a tiny second, as is typical when shocking news is received, but he quickly pushed his shock aside to remain serious and not break the mood.

Delicately, Abel reached and caressed Petros' soft cheek with his fingertips. His gaze softened as he knew what he wanted to say back to his Knight.

"How could I leave you, Petros? You are my Tovaras, after all…as well as the one to which I wish to give my heart."

Petros started at such sweet, simple words that had the power to turn his world upside down. His eyes widened slightly and he even let a small gasp escape him from his surprise. Letting the bittersweet development sink into his war-hardened skin, Petros closed his eyes, smiled, and pulled Abel to his chest again. This was exactly what he wanted and then some.

After a couple moments of letting his pleasantly bewildered mind digest everything that had transpired between them, Petros suddenly had a rousing thought.

"Abel," Petros said quietly to the top of the half-asleep Crunik's head.

"Hmm?" was his only reply from the tired priest in his arms.

"Do you happen to like…Chamomile tea?" Petros had struggled to get the last two words out of his mouth, and he listened intently for Abel's response. Much to his surprise and amusement, Abel suddenly looked up at him and stuck out his tongue.

Bleh! No! God, no! Such horrible stuff; chamomile tea…gross," Abel remarked, seemingly disgusted at just the mere thought of the brew, "but why do you ask?"

Petros smiled at Abel's little fiasco just now and cuddled him closer to him chest; once again placing a few more kisses to his hair.

"No reason at all," Petros replied happily before the both of them drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep, still in each other's embrace throughout the whole night.

"_The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."_ - ??

"_The concept of risk is based on uncertainty about future outcomes."_ – Foundations of Financial Management; 2008


End file.
